1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motion picture camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are some occasions where a motion picture camera operator steps away from the camera while leaving it operating for a long period of time. Such occasions include, for example, some cases where an operator joins a photographing object leaving a motion picture camera in a state of having its shutter release button kept depressed (usually called "a running lock condition"); an interval timer is connected to the camera for unattended photographing; a remote operation of the camera; etc.
Nowadays films and cameras have been improved to permit taking a photograph of an extremely dark object. However, when photographing is made in a dark place, information on the film supply condition, etc. which is clearly visible inside a view finder in photographing in a bright place becomes hardly visible thus necessitating illumination of such information with a lamp or the like to facilitate sighting thereof. However, such a lamp or the like is required only when photographing is to be accomplished by an operator while he is looking into a view finder. It is undesirable to have such a lamp kept alight while the camera is left unattended by the operator thereof and is contrary to an effort to make a smaller battery usable over a long period of time for use in a compact camera.
For the motion picture cameras of the type arranged to indicate information inside a view finder by the aid of lamp illumination, therefore, there has been provided a switch for cutting off electric power supply to such an indication lamp for economical use of power when the camera is to be left unattended by an operator while it is kept in a photographing condition. However, such a switch is independently arranged in a camera and, after setting the camera, the operator thereof sometimes forgets to turn off the switch. This presents another problem.